User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart
Edits: | Playlist: 1. Namikimichi no Koi | 2. A Symphony of Justice | 3. Yozora ni Hana Saku Onegai Summer sama ---- Well, That's Fine With Me. & About WinxForever7000, I'm Still In Touch With Him. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 12:06, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I'm a little disappointed, but I understand and respect your reasons. Thank you for replying :) P.S. You did a fantastic job designing their templates! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 16:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) You're welcome! Rose Maiden 829 (talk) 21:16, May 10, 2016 (UTC) Television footer Hi again, Aphrodite Sweetheart! I fear my response to you may have been buried about the footers; at any rate, we've got an updated link to share with you if you want to read more about it. Let me know if you're interested :) Raylan13 (talk) 17:43, May 13, 2016 (UTC) :No rowrries - I know how it gets sometimes! Winx Club will be added momentarily! Raylan13 (talk) 17:25, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Oh sooo sorry for a so late reply but all the modem routers's IP addresses in my village were disabled from using social sites because the Albanian government was afraid because there in my village are too many immigrated moslims., Of course I understand that you are not mad to me because of my fellow wikia friend who was trying to slay down your admin rights by provocating you as much as possible to make you mad and have offended him to show those fake proofs to staff members that "you are a too crazy person to be one of the admins". Florian Shkodra (talk) 11:35, May 14, 2016 (UTC) Hello this is jenny can you please tell me how to edit and follow.04:28, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Jenny56 (talk) Hiya Rose, Long time no talk! How have you been? Is school still going? So, I'm trying to edit an infobox from Voltage Wikia, and what I'm trying to do enable this function (and center it) that the infobox for the characters here at this wikia, where it has that option Gallery=yes and it'll have a link. Do you know if there's a code I can use? I'm not trying to copy it, just wondering if there's a code similar to that, that you might know of (dunno if what I'm asking makes sense =.=). And also, if you want to read one of the princes' main story, it's up ^^ Here's the link (I keep forgetting to tell you ahaha). WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:51, May 17, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Very long time ahaha. Do you at least get a decent break though since school's ended? Oh nice, you got an internship. What do you need to do during this pre-internship? I wish I could get one... As a science major, it's more difficult to get it especially since a great majority of internships require letters of recommendation. But so far, everything is going well, I'm going to be able to do independent study, which is basically a non-lecture course where you actually perform research under the supervision of a professor. I honestly, wasn't expecting that possibility, especially since I've had some major disappointments before, so I'm happy! :D Ahh, I see, thanks for sharing, I'll definitely try it. And, yes I'd like to try the link. You're welcome! :D I'm working on Prince Aslan's main story, but you're going to have to wait awhile, since I like to complete the main story summary before I put anything in the article. Which prince captures your attention? Oh thank you but I won't be taking the credit because everyone else contributed more than I could, especially when it came to the coding. It's good to know that the others' hard work paid off ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 06:59, May 17, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Hey Rose, I Have Something To Ask You, I Wanted To Update The Navigation Bar Above The Wiki Onto My Other Wiki But It Doesn't Seem To Allow Me To Add A More Expanded Ones. What I Meant Is This: bandicam 2016-05-17 19-45-56-932.jpg|The One In Red. Bandicam 2016-05-17 19-52-55-410.jpg Do You Know What Is The Cause Of The Problem ? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 11:53, May 17, 2016 (UTC) That sucks... How was your work load this semester? Was it a lot? It certainly sounds like an internship alright. Pushing your limits I'd say. But yeah, grades and marks don't reflect a person's ability. Skills are not manifested in a short amount of time, it takes time and patience. That's the only thing I hate about college, your grades matter and not your skill. >.> Makes me wanna gag... Do you feel confident about this internship or are you nervous? Aww, poor Rose, all of these codes and the fun is just right around the corner TTOTT. Don't worry, it's almost June!! Yeah, no kidding. I've been trying to do stuff with the codes and I've reached a conclusion - I. Hate. It. Oh, one time, we were going on a field trip for our geology class and we have other people who are not geoscience majors. Some were computer science majors. So, we were in the car and we were just chatting and I don't know how this conversation was brought up but we were talking about what we liked about our majors. I said that geoscience is fun because you get to explore, because it's more fun instead of sitting on your butt all day in front of a computer screen. This guy got offended when I said that, he was like "hey! oh, well, okay." like in an offended tone. And I didn't mean it as, "your major sucks", I meant it as this is what I like and dislike, like chill dude. People get offended so easily... Hahah, you make it sound like you're swimming in a pile of papers. XD Ugh, all that waiting, especially for Miraculous Ladybug TTOTT Oh, Sieg! He's a sweet guy, I was somewhat pissed at him for awhile, because he was such a jerk at first but I knew what I was getting myself into when I played his route ahaha He's a great guy though. Kuon's... cute :3 Hehehe, maybe you'll like Oliver? He's an interesting fella. I initially really fell in love with Ivan and Sieg, and then I played the other princes' routes. To put it short: I love all of them... They're all my favorites now... Though, I'll be honest, I love the butlers more (*ﾉ▽ﾉ) Nah, I just know where praises and credits are due. ^^ I'm glad you like them, the others really worked hard on it. Do you have any opinions that'll help us improve? Haha, yeah, too many functions and customization. It's good but yeah, those codes would be everywhere! There have been updates to Star-Crossed Myth, only in Japanese at the moment, a new character has just been released. They haven't been translated the others yet (except for Karno). I'm assuming Voltage has a lot on their plate when it comes to translations. From what I gather, they tend to focus on the apps that have been recently released in English (i.e. After School Affairs), they make sure to finish those main story routes first before moving on the other ones. Though, this is just an assumption. The newest god is Tauxolouve and the last one is Partheno (whom, I'm waiting for :3). Oh yes, the apps have great story lines and life lessons as well. ^^ WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 05:14, May 18, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oh, So It Doesn't Work Then? ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 09:00, May 18, 2016 (UTC) Hello, I was wanting to ask you, How do you delete a Wikia page if you messed up on it or if you don't think that it is much use any more? ~Have a great day Forever winx (talk) 02:54, May 21, 2016 (UTC)Forever Winx Oh, that's good, sounds like you weren't too stressed about the semester then ^^ Oh, yes, I saw that you mentioned it to someone. Do you know what happened? Yup... Aiming for high grades, yeah, that's great but a takes a huge toll. The thing is, everyone expects you to do well, especially in a semester where you're extremely stressed or have a lot of things to do. Life doesn't give you freebies and just hand you a good semester so that you can pass your classes with flying colors. >.> Oiya? Sounds neat, and less of hassle I suppose (minus the coding)? Also, I put up a new character article: Gregory, he's a wizard but there isn't a generic color for it. Just wanna ask what color did you want it. Ahaha, I kinda wanna ask you to help with my infoboxes but I know you're busy so, don't worry about it ^^ The Wikia staff sucks at instructions especially for people like me who doesn't understand crap about codes. Like, just recently, I asked if there's a way to make a text float around a template, and I tried every possible way I could, I didn't try the CSS (?) and javascript (?) (is that what they're called?) because I'm not skilled enough for it and no one responded with a useful step by step instructions. Like, dude, seriously? Don't expect everyone to just know... >.> Reason why I don't like directly seeking help from the wikia community. Oh yeah, working on codes for a long time and having it work is gold :D Yeah... Marks aren't everything... >.> Wow seriously? They treat you as if you're an alien if you other interests aside from coding. Uh, hellooo, who the hell wants to spend their daily life, every hour and minute thinking about codes...? Uh... no... Just ignore them Rose, no point in dealing with people like that, they'll just raise your blood pressure and that's not good. Hmm, if you're unsure, just go for something. As long as it's in an area that may help you in the future. In particular, for experience. I understand what you're going through, not knowing what you should do; if you don't know, just pick something. Unfortunately that's easier said than done. I know, been there, done that! My point is, you won't know what you'll like, what you want to do if you don't just pick up something and try. Always talk to your supervisor, ask what's there to do and who else you could talk to. All about opportunities, a reason college is great (no matter how annoying it can get). Sorry if this advise is a little late though ahaha. Hey, laziness is nice sometimes, I mean, you do need a break once in awhile ahaha Eek, internet research and computers... the horror ahaha XD Maybe, because you've been doing the same things so often, you just lose interest. Gotta spice things up I guess, and take on a new challenge maybe. Hahah, yeah, Sieg's an interesting fellow, he and the MC usually get into ridiculous fights. It's actually quite amusing but if you read his POV, he was just nervous, very nervous ahaha ain't he a cutie? :3 Oh yeah, I agree with everyone, Oliver's route was amazing and really moving. I actually wasn't interested in that one, strangely. Because the only butlers who'll ever have my heart are the Be My Princess' butlers. (´▽`ʃƪ)♡ Okie dokie, let me know :3 Mmm, not really, though I think one of our admins also edit there, since they really need it. Ugh, that's the part that pisses me off about Voltage, love them and all, but if you're gonna make some games, finish translating the old ones and promoting them. If you want people to buy the apps, have the stories ready because if people see more content in the apps, they'll likely stay interested. I dunno, they make a lot of money off the popular games. Their net worth is like in the billions (in yen), so I'm not sure if the untranslated ones would bother them. The thing is, all is not lost, they did bring back Kiss of Revenge and My Sweet Bodyguard because a lot of players kept asking about it (and posting on tumblr) on how much they missed it, including myself. Same here, if I'm exhausted, have time and need a break, I'll leave it alone for awhile. But yeah, I can't stand incompletion either. Guess we both like to have things completed, not necessarily perfectionist XD Not just you, I definitely think the Punishments Department have hotter guys, ehehe. Basically what bitter and sweet, their definition means. The endings basically determine how when you and your guy finally get together how does it "end" i.e. in a romantic or sexy way ;D But neither are bad, and if you get both endings, you get a special ending movie! Speaking of which, who is your favorite guy from Star-Crossed Myth? Mines Ichthys and Dui. WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 04:44, May 22, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Oww Rose your eevies signature is soo nice and looks veeery cuute. ;) Florian Shkodra (talk) 13:02, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Hi Rose. How are you? I saw that you reverted my edit on Kiok's Gallery but he did have wings in season 1 and 2 and under Magic Abilities on his page, it's written that he has magical power and even grew wings in Season 2, even though they're not seen again. Kiko is, however, suspected to have' some sort of magical qualities', which are shown early in Season 1; he passes through Alfea's barrier that only allows magical creatures. I'm confused. So is he or is he not a fairy pet because fairy pets had wings and a little magic/uniqueness in them? You have a KEY... To open the FUTURE...So have a dream bigger than...That of a little girl !! 12:06, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for taking your time and answering. Sorry if I disturbed you. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 12:28, June 1, 2016 (UTC) sorry for my another wrong edits I may have made, and plus don't forget that I'm 14 years old and not six to you show me some baby girl stuff templates,please understand the purpose of me because I need to make sure anything on this wiki works perfectly. Florian Shkodra (talk) 21:41, June 2, 2016 (UTC) Did something happened with your friends? Yeah, I was wondering if you knew what happened to the teacher who had passed away. Wow, that's even worse, your efforts were made but in the end it was just a waste? Oh, really? Well, I can help test it out on mobile if whenever you're done with the infobox ^^ Just let me know :D Good, I'm not the only who thinks the Wikia community sucks at helping users. Wow seriously? If they're not gonna be helpful volunteers they might as well just leave! I mean come on, you volunteered to "help" but all they're doing is being jerks. The wikia is for all fans alike but not all of us are the Kings/Queens of coding, I mean that's why we asked you in the first place... That is true, they need better examples, one that goes through step by step and with good visuals because honestly, written text just confuse people and they get lost, especially for something as complex as coding. Like one time, I was trying to figure out how to create a reference and I found a way to do it on the wikia but it confused me. So after some tweaking and messing around (took forever) I got it to work and decided to make a better one with more visuals than words. Seems to have worked as the other editors didn't have an issue with it. Wow, that's a horrible way to go about college, being even more confused and lost, and even insulted is a great way to start college *sarcasm* That's pretty admirable though, that you're self-taught with this. Nah, those people are just lazy to learn on their own when it's not too difficult. Just tell them to all come if they all have the same questions XD Group them like little ducklings or something ahaha jk jk Hmm, basically everything in life is "practice makes perfect" XD The talkboxes look hard but I honestly don't see the point in them. At least in my opinion. I'd like spice up my signature but I was like, "nah... no point" XD Good, good, ahaha cocky losers are well, just losers. ahaha And without people, the Internet would be dead. Actually, there's quite a lot in the comics, so be prepared ahaha, and since Wizards can choose to be either light or dark (or either), we can try a gray color. Oh yes, I'd love if you'd be able to help me with that link! I'd asked one of my other admins who's good at codes and it seems to me she's not too sure about it but she'll try. Ehehe, and have you heard of float? Where you have a template and the text like wraps around it? Do you know how to do that? Overall, I can wait :D Oh, you live in the small cities? How's that compared to the big cities? It's like a boring cycle, no uniqueness and creativity. Lame. Yeah, business is an ugly field. Like my former bosses, I love them, they're great people but when it comes down to work and business, it's scary... Ah that's good, value comes from non-materialist things, since materials can last forever but not life itself. People tend to forget that. Not forget, more like ignorant of that. But whatever, if it helps with the economy I guess. Oh, good, I thought my advice would go in vain (╯•ω•╰) My parents is the same thing too... It's so damn annoying, like seriously, if you can talk, then why don't you become a student and lets see if you'll be nagging the same way after it. Hmph! Me too, I just wanna play games and watch my pencil and computer do stuff for me but... that's not the case XD Yeah, staying on the computer with lights flashing in your eyes really hurt. At least having the real thing you can access it anywhere without worrying about power. The only issue is, if you keep reading it, your neck with hurt ahaha How come you guys don't print out the materials that can be readable are they seriously only on the internet? O.O Dang, that's a lot pages!! How did you survive?? Ohh, Yamato, ehehe, he's somewhat like him, definitely in terms of tsudere XD ahaha Oh, Have you seen Yamato's best friend, he's one of the newest characters, well not really the newest, but the most recent and quite possibly the last one. Anyway, his name's Tamaki and he's really interesting ahaha. I LOVED the MC in his route, she's so sassy and smart, and well, kinda like me! ahaha XD I think everyone has asked Voltage for the butlers (somewhat answered with that game but with kind of the wrong people XD), to the point where they have their own routes and special events specifically for them (free version, which was also discontinued! TTOTT), but yet again, no main routes ｡:ﾟ(;´∩`;)ﾟ:｡ Haha, yeah, most of them are commenters. And some complain like, "why don't have so and so's route on here?!", and I'm like, "dude, they cost money, I'm not rich!" If you're gonna complain - do something... Well, yeah, they're a business. Remember, it's the "scary" part of the world we had just discussed XD But the thing is, Voltage, to an extent do actually listen. Which in all honesty, I'm pretty surprised about or it's just a trait of the Japanese. へ‿(ツ)‿ㄏ Ahaha, it's like a painting, if you don't pay attention to even the smallest details, it'll ruin the whole thing. Other otome games yeah, they have legit bad endings but not with Voltage （ﾉ｡≧◇≦）ﾉ how was Teorus? He's cute but, meh, I'm not too interested. My sister's a Libra as well but she hates Zyglavis XDD Yeah, I was surprised how different Icthys is, he's very sweet and kindhearted :3 Dui's an interesting route, I was actually scared for the MC's life at the beginning of the story :O but overall, it was pretty good, and unique. Dui's sweet and but also mischievous. You're aware he has a split personality right? Not like the, "oh, he's bipolar" but like legit, two separate entities with different personalities. I've actually come to love both sides of Dui; though I'll admit, the MC fell in love with Dui a little too quickly. What games have you looked at so far from Voltage? There's a new one coming out! Era of Samurai: Code of Love (lame name, honestly ahaha). WhiteJasmineFlower (talk) 01:59, June 3, 2016 (UTC)WhiteJasmineFlower Can you unlock this page? http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_-_Episode_402/Nickelodeon_Script Cute Sugar (talk) 07:49, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Ok soo sorry and thanks you so much for reminding me that the Winx Club show is for young/little girls, I almost forgot that since I tested my possibilities of my own user rights of what am I able to change on this wikia when I just only tested and did not count that as an edit. Florian Shkodra (talk) 14:30, June 3, 2016 (UTC) And pleease,please do not keep me away from my human rights as I won't survive on this community any longer just like my good admin/founder friend Young wizard Acheron didn't + plus I tested reverting because I was curious if the users with higher rights,abilities are the only ones who can revert the changes made on articles, user pages and so on. And in my country called Albania in Europe there isn't forbidden even to test if the emergency call numbers work properly as people do have the right to make sure that some needed important stuff works well. Florian Shkodra (talk) 14:38, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Hi Rose. Can I replace this pic with Musa's latest collage pic? Since most of the template's pictures have been changed, I thought why not change this one too. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 19:24, June 12, 2016 (UTC) Thanks For unlocking this http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Winx_Club_-_Episode_402/Nickelodeon_Script You can lock it now.Imperfiction is (beautiful) 06:28, June 13, 2016 (UTC) The one in This video. I actually have saved the pic with the same name so if I uploaded it now it will replace the old one. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 10:50, June 13, 2016 (UTC) Gallery Hey Aphrodite I want to pictures on this wiki, but what the picture rules?--Kyurem147 (talk) 15:20, June 14, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. A little question. When we start adding a gallery do we have to make a gallery page?--Kyurem147 (talk) 03:11, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Well, I'm Not Sure.. Let Me Ask My Friend For The Correct Spelling. ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 16:11, June 15, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, I Guess. A Friend Told Me That It's Spelled As "Occulta". ◆''Harmony of the'''' Tynix Power!'' ◆ 16:59, June 16, 2016 (UTC) Hi ^^! Can you delete thse pictures ?:3 File:A-0.png File:Cx.png File:D4gth.png File:E.png Thanks. ^^! Imperfiction is (beautiful) 06:37, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Okay Thanks. :3 Imperfiction is (beautiful) 10:24, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Do you mind checking if the edits I made on this page correct or not? :3 Thanks. ^^! Imperfiction is (beautiful) 10:00, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Oops xD That was supposed to be '''set' instead of seet xD. ''Thanks for pointing out the word. :3 Imperfiction is (beautiful) 11:08, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Jesus christ! I havent been here for so long. Has there been anything new happening..? --KamariU (talk) 23:37, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi Rose. Cute profile pic. Since Episode 226 is locked, can you change the Quotes into the updated form. Thanks. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 11:24, June 24, 2016 (UTC) This is a translator website that translates a couple of languages. Here is the link: http://incantesimo.lareveuse.net/. Soaf (talk) 16:01, June 24, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Well, I am unsure if he/she is even active anymore but going through my emails she wrote "Please note that it may take longer tha usually, because I recently moved to a new country for work and I don't have internet yet at my place. :( Sorry for the inconvenience." (This was sent out to me on 9/5/15). It still worth a shot to see if she has internet. Soaf (talk) 00:36, June 25, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Is this a pic that can be added, I mean that it is fan-made but the only one with Krystal full outfit. Krystals civilian. Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 19:00, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Is it compulsory for the pictures we add for seasons 1-4 be square shape? Life isn't about Finding Yourself. It's about Creating Yourself ! 01:50, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Hello Rose, Why have you unlinked the characters's pages on Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss? For example, this is what I mean, it was like this Bloom but now it Bloom. Please response when you have time. Soaf (talk) 13:05, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Soaf Ok. Thank for your response. Soaf (talk) 13:09, June 30, 2016 (UTC)Soaf